Mario
Mario & Luigi RPG: The Darkness Rises is a fictional Mario & Luigi game. It is created by Gubump. It is for the DS, like most other Mario & Luigi games. It features new environments & new bro. Items, and new characters. In this game, you only play as Mario and Luigi. However, you use more than just the A & B buttons for their attacks. The overall story is Mario and Luigi trying to stop darkness from suffocating the world. Story when bowser is possessed by a beetle called sir tle Mario and Luigi and there friends try to stop tle from ruleing the world of alneternet worlds. Part 1 - Toad Town In the beginning of the game, a shadow next to a tree grows and covers a toad, and then a "!" appears above his head and then turns to stone! After that, it shows Mario & Luigi at their house getting ready to leave, and a toad suddenly runs into their house with a scared look on his face, and says: "Mario! Luigi! Keep out of the shadows! Everyone who's been in a shadow today has turned to stone! By the way, Princess Peach called a mandatory meeting for you guys, as well as some other people, and you have to come to the castle ASAP!" The toad then leaves, and Mario talks to Luigi, and then the camera shows the bros arriving at the castle, and their is a save block right next to you. At this point in the game, the player has control over the bros, and the only way you can go is north. Go north, and you'll be in the meeting room. Another cutscene ensues. Peach says: "Well, it looks like everyone is here! Shall we begin?" After she says that, Bowser, who is offscreen, says: "Hey!" and then comes on screen, and proceeds to say: "How come I wasn't invited?! I live here, so it's my problem, too!" Toadsworth then says to Peach: "You know, he has a pretty good point!" Now, I know what you're thinking: "Oh, come on! Bowser is always the first fight in these games!" Well, this time the first battle isn't Bowser! Anyway, continuing the story! After Toadsworth says that, a Black Portal suddenly appears behind Peach, and a Black X-naut shaped being comes out of it. The Black X-naut(known as a Darkling), says: "Ah, we've finally absorbed enough life force! Now I can gather souls for my lord the Neverlaster!" Peach then says: "What?! So you are one of the ones responsible for this?! Mario, fight him!" After this, the player has to fight the Darkling. The way he attacks is the same way a goomba attacks. Once you've done enough damage, he says: "Man! You're a better fighter than I would expect from a Lightborn one! I'm not gonna show any more mercy from now on!" After he says that, he shoots a giant ball of darkness at you, which is impossible to dodge, and so it defeats you, and ends the battle. After the battle, the Darkling grabs Peach and runs back into the portal, which promptly disappears. A giant object, which everyone thinks is a meteorite at first, crashes into the room, and it is then revealed that it is a spaceship, not a meteorite. The door of the spaceship opens, and an injured alien says: "I tried to fight them...but even though I had the Darkrod...they were still...too..strong...Mario...Luigi...I have seen you...fight...take this Darkrod and...these two teleporters...the teleporters have already been...set for my planet...the Darkrod will give you...some hope for this planet...it will...allow...you...to...go...in...the...shadows...without ha....v....ing.....your......l..i...f....e...f..or..c..e...s...t...ol...en..." The alien then dies, and Mario & Luigi use the teleporters to teleport to planet Zzelon. Part 2 - Village #34521 When Mario & Luigi use the teleporters, they teleport to a village and the player has control over the bros again. By talking to other people, the bros soon learn that, instead of naming their villages like earthlings do, the merely give each village/town/city numbers, and this village is #34521. It is VITAL that you remember that number for later on. Anyway, when the player is done talking to everyone, talk to the guard next to the temple to the north, and he'll tell you to talk to everyone, whether you've already done so or not. If you have done so, he'll let you in the temple. If you try to leave the town, the guards at that exit will stop you and tell you to get the artifact from the Ruined Temple first. Part 3 - Ruined Temple The Ruined Temple is the game's first dungeon. Right inside of the temple, their are two statues: a statue of Mario on the right, and a statue of Luigi on the left. Their are four directions you can go: South to exit the temple, right to find four red blocks, left to find four green blocks, and north to find a dead end and a goomba. In the main room with the two statues, their are two patches of brown ground(The rest of the ground is greyish green). One of these patches has a red star in the center, and the other has a green star in the center. The four red blocks move the Mario statue, and the four green blocks move the Luigi statue. Once the Mario statue is on the red-starred patch and the Luigi statue is on the green-starred patch, the two statues will break, revealing two blocks. Hit the two blocks, and a pair of hammers will fall from the ceiling and land in the center of the room. Get the hammers, and you'll be able to go the north way now! Eventually, you'll come to two spinies. Fight them. After you fight them, you can progress. Eventually, you'll come to an artifact that looks like this: After you obtain it, a robotic voice will say: "Red Alert! Red Alert! Green Shell Artifact removed! Red Alert! Red Alert!" and two rock buzzies will fall from the ceiling, and the guard that was outside of the Ruined Temple will come into the room and say: "Mario & Luigi! That artifact allows you to use the green shell special attack! I'll teach you how to use it!" and you'll have to fight the rock buzzies, who can only be hurt by the green shell. THIS PART IS NOT FINISHED! PLEASE DO NOT EDIT OR DELETE IT! Locations There are lots of locations in this game. These are all of them up to date. * Toad Town * Village #34521 * The Ruined Temple * Village #34521 Outskirts * The Vortex THIS PART IS NOT FINISHED! PLEASE DO NOT EDIT OR DELETE IT! Enemies These are all of the enemies up to date. * Goomba-3 xp-5 coins * Spiny-5 xp-10 coins * Shadow Goomba-12 xp-20 coins * Shadow Spiny-20 xp-25 coins THIS PART IS NOT FINISHED! PLEASE DO NOT EDIT OR DELETE IT! Bosses These are all of the bosses and mini-bosses up to date, in the order you fight them. * Darkling**(Beginning version) * Rock Buzzy* * The Eye * Kent C. Zzelonian*** * Popple * Topplo (* means they appear as common enemies later on.) (** means you fight them more than once.) (*** means they're optional) THIS PART IS NOT FINISHED! PLEASE DO NOT EDIT OR DELETE IT! Characters Playable *Mario-the older of the Mario bros. They're twins, by the way. *Luigi-the younger and more cowardly of the Mario bros. *Starlow*-A star sprite friend of the bros. She helped them along the entire story in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. *Bowser*-Mario's Arch-nemesis. Whenever the princess is in danger from anyone other than himself, however, he decides to help the bros rescue her. And then promptly tries to kidnap her himself. (* means this character is only playable in mini-games.) THIS PART IS NOT FINISHED! PLEASE DO NOT EDIT OR DELETE IT! Non-playable allies *Princess Peach-The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. *Toadsworth-The chancellor of the Mushroom Kingdom. *Toadbert-An old friend of the bros. He appears in every Mario & Luigi game except Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. *Dr. Toadley-A Doctor and fortune teller. He appears in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside story as well. *Professor E. Gadd-An eccentric scientist. He appears in every Mario & Luigi game except Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside story. *Zzelonian Leader-the Leader of the Zzelonians. Non-playable enemies *Popple-a (so-called) master thief. *Topplo-Popple's new rookie. He's actually more capable than Popple. *Fawful-An old foe of the bros. He aided Cackletta in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, and awakened a powerful, evil artifact known as the Dark Star in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. *Cackletta-Another old foe of the bros. She was the main antagonist and a witch who wanted to rule the world in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. *Princess Shroob-The ruler of a powerful, evil alien race known as the shroobs. She appears as the main antagonist in Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time. *Elder Princess Shroob-The true ruler of the shroobs. Her younger sister, Princess Shroob, appears to rule the shroobs, while Elder Princess Shroob rules from behind the scenes. She appears as the final boss in Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time. *Midbus-A minion of Fawful in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. *Dark Star-A powerful, evil, living artifact and one of the hardest bosses in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. *Darkling Leader-The Leader of the Darklings, hence the name. He brought all of the bros worst and nastiest enemies back to life. *The Neverlaster-A soul-devouring monster who lives in the underworld. Even the Darkling Leader follows him. Battle System The general battle system is the same in this game as it was in the previous games, except with a few changes. For example, some of the special attacks require more buttons than just A and B. Another is that when you attack, if you hit the correct button at the correct secret time, you'll get a "Perfect!" which doubles the amount your attack fills the badge meter. The Perfection Cap, a rare piece of gear, a "!" will appear over your head when it is time to press the button. You'll still have to figure out what button to press, though. If both bro's hp reaches 0, you'll lose. You need both bros able to attack in order to use a special attack. THIS PART IS NOT FINISHED! PLEASE DO NOT EDIT OR DELETE IT! Special attacks *Green Shell* *Fire Flower *Barrel Bros* *Penguin Drag *Mystery Meteor *Fly Shell *Snack Basket* *Robot Bros*** *Warp Tunnel** (* means it is required to get in order to beat the game.) (** means that to get it, you have to go to an optional dungeon.) Stats Each bro has his own HP, SP, POW, DEF, SPD, and Stache. When you finish a battle, they gain XP. Once they have enough XP, they level up, and all their stats increase, and you can give once stat a small boost. *'HP' Stands for Heart Points. The more they have, the more damage they can take before they pass out. *'SP' Stands for Special Points. The more they have, the more special attacks they can use. *'POW' Stands for POWER. The more they have, the more damage they deal. *'DEF' Stands for DEFENSE. The more they have, the less damage they receive. *'SPD' Stands for SPD. The more they have, the earlier they can go during battle. *'Stache' The more they have, the less expensive things are, and the more likely they are to get a lucky, which does twice as much damage as normal. Consumable Items *Mushroom-Restores 30 hp. *Super Mushroom-Restores 60 hp. *Ultra Mushroom-Restores 90 hp. *Max Mushroom-Restores 120 hp. *Syrup-Restores 10 sp. *Super Syrup-Restores 20 sp. *Ultra Syrup-Restores 30 sp. *Max Syrup-Restores 40 sp. *Nut-Restores 20 hp to both bros *Super Nut-Restores 40 hp to both bros *Ultra Nut-Restores 60 hp to both bros *Max Nut-Restores 80 hp to both bros. *Star Candy-Restores all hp & sp to one bro. It is very rare, so use it sparingly. *Reset Clock-Restarts the battle. You can choose whether to use it or not upon dying. It is extremely rare, so use it sparingly. *1-up Mushroom-Brings a bro back to life with half their max hp. *1-up Super-Brings a bro back to life with full hp. *POW Bean-Increases POW by 1 permanently. *Special Bean-Permanently increases max SP by 1. *Heart Bean-Permanently increases max HP by 1. *Blue Pepper-temporarily increases SPD. *Red Pepper-temporarily increases POW. *Green Pepper-temporarily increases DEF. *Gold Pepper-Temporarily increases SPD, POW, and DEF. *Mustache Bean-Permanently increases Stache by 1. *Silver Bean-Permanently increases all stats by 2. *Gold Bean-Permanently increases all stats by 5. *Random Bean-Has the effect of a random type of bean. POW Bean-25% Heart Bean-25% Special Bean-25% Silver Bean-17% Gold Bean-8% Trivia *Most of the enemies from this game are enemies from other games in the series. *The Darkling Leader resembles Lord Crump, a main antagonist from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. *Topplo resembles a mix between Bowser and Kamek. *The Dark Rod resembles a black and white version of the star rod. *Kent C. Zzelonian is a reference to Kent C. Koopa, an optional boss from Paper Mario. THIS PART IS NOT FINISHED! PLEASE DO NOT EDIT OR DELETE IT! Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Sequels Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:RPGs Category:Luigi Category:Luigi Games Category:Nintendo Category:Games by Gubump